Goodbye Bad Thoughts
by GriefSeeds
Summary: Sleepless nights and worry have been haunting the blue hedgehog lately- but on one date with Amy, she's determined to change all that around with happiness- and love! SONAMY


**((** GUYS WHAT IS THIS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. So I lost my muse for 'What You Missed', which is disappointing. I'll get it back though!...Soon. So in the mean time, I've been momentarily obsessed with a song, and it became my new muse- THUS, NEW SONAMY FANFIC WAS BORN!  
Hehe, it's funny. People think I hate Sonamy- DON'T BELIEVE IT. It's my OTP, I'm just a lier. Wait what.  
Eh whatever. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this will be- I'm estimating three right now. And this is a light fluff since I can't write anything more- enjoy! **))**

_8:00AM_

The sound of a beeping alarm filled the room along with light snoring. The bright sunlight coming in from the windows, the curtains drawn to the sides.  
In front of the open windows was a hedgehog, happily cuddled up in his bed, blankets wrapped snug around him. The sound of the alarm disturbing him, he groaned and reached out a hand in a feeble attempt to stop it.  
Once his hand made contact with the device it made a small noise, followed by it stumbling from the bed side table to the carpet. The crash causing the hedgehog to sit up, hitting his head on the wall in the mean time.  
"Oww!" He let out, closing one eye. His hand holding to the spot that had been wounded he sighed, using his idle (and ungloved) hand to remove the covers.  
He swung his legs to the side, sitting on the edge of his bed now. Emerald eyes searching the room- where had he put his sneakers? And where was his other glove? With a grumble he started to search the blanket and sheets for the missing, white glove. Why was he up this early again?  
Up early. Since when did Sonic The Hedgehog wake up early? He woke up when he wanted to! Wait. The thought suddenly hit his mind- he had a date today. Not just any date, no no. A date with none other than the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose.  
Eyes wide now, he started to rapidly search for his glove. Where could it have gone?  
In the midst of his search his eyes found the alarm that was now on the ground- 8:32AM. He was supposed to meet her at 9:30!  
After a long, drawn search for the missing glove and where his sneakers had gone Sonic was ready and out of the house, hoping to make it in time to have breakfast with Amy. He knew how she got when he missed dates- it wasn't pretty, that was for sure! Besides, who would keep such a cutie waiting?

_9:46AM_

Amy tapped the table with her fingers, eyes looking up at the blue sky. Her other hand twirling one of her locks as she thought to herself. Where was the blue hedgie? He was always late to the dates they had lately...And it bugged her- a lot. Why WAS he late anyways? You couldn't blame her for being unnerved, could you?  
She sighed quietly and looked at the flowers in the middle of the table with half-lidded eyes. Maybe he wouldn't show up- what did it mean if a guy didn't show up to a date anyways? Did he have better things to do? What if Sonic was no longer interested? Thinking about these things made her uneasy, so she decided to take a sip from the straw in her lemonade to ease her mind.  
As if right on cue, the wind suddenly picked up. Amy blinked, lifted her head just in time to see a familiar blue hedgehog show up. In his right hand was a small flower- pretty, none the less. He walked forward with a weak smile, handing the flower out to her. "Hey Ames- sorry that I'm late. I kind of woke up late, heh.."  
Amy beamed at him, taking the flower and placing the stem under her headband so it stayed with her hair. She then stood up and put one hand on his cheek, giving a kiss to the other, which caused a light blush to appear on Sonic's muzzle.  
"It's okay Sonic- I'm not mad!" She continued to smile at him. Ignoring the confused look from the other she sat back down, gesturing towards the seat across from her.  
Sonic was a bit surprised- Amy. Not mad about him being late. To a date? He stayed put, quiet for a moment before shaking his head a bit. "Heh..." He sat down in the empty seat, putting a elbow on the table and resting a hand on his chin. He looked to her with his emerald orbs, curious what she was going to say next- she started conversations, not him. It just wasn't his thing.

"So you woke up late? Sleepy hedgehog." She giggled a bit after her remark.  
Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, hehe...I didn't get much sleep last night." With that he looked off. It was true- lately he had been stressed. He felt something bad coming- he wasn't sure what, but it was a feeling. And when he had those feelings, he was usually right. He always was about bad feelings.

Amy tilted her head. "Aww, why not? Something on your mind?"

"I guess you could say that.." He responded.

"Wanna talk about it?" She replied.

"Not particuraly, Ames."  
The pink hedgehog frowned but decided to let it go- he would tell her if it was important. She trusted him that much at least. Her frown quickly turning into a smile she reached across to take his hands in her own. "Don't be sad, Sonikku! We're going to have a good day, okay? It will make up for all those sleepless nights and worried thoughts!"  
Sonic blinked and glanced at their hands. Fingers intertwined together, resting peacefully on the coffe-colored table. A small smile reached his muzzle before he looked back up at her, nodding. "Right."  
And with that that's exactly what the two did- they ate breakfast, leaving all bad thoughts behind them for now.


End file.
